Network devices (such as gateways, routers, and/or switches) often facilitate network traffic within networks and/or across multiple networks. These devices may provide users of internet-enabled devices with fast, flexible, and/or widespread multi-media communication with various websites and online services. Network devices may be installed and/or deployed in a variety of situations and locations, including homes, offices, restaurants, and even outdoor and/or public locations such as street sides or railway lines. In one example, a university may install routers and/or wireless access points in multiple locations across its campus. In another example, a package delivery enterprise may deploy network devices outside warehouses or along delivery routes.
While installing network devices in such locations may enable efficient and widespread internet access for employees, customers, and/or the general public, network devices deployed outside or in unsecure locations may be exposed to increased risks of theft. Theft of network devices may incur costs and inconveniences for enterprises that manage the devices. In addition, stealing network devices may allow perpetrators access to sensitive information stored within and/or handled by the devices. Unfortunately, traditional methods for identifying theft of network devices may be unable to accurately and/or efficiently detect threats of theft in real time.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for detecting theft of network devices.